


Again and again

by nawrry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, gosh all I write is fluff s2g, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Niall hasn't ever thought marriage could really work, and of course Harry proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and again

Niall freezes when Harry murmurs those two life changing words. "Marry me?" Harry's gazing down at him with those piercing green eyes, his lips pouted and his fingers trembling slightly as he holds out a thin silver ring. The boys are in bed when Harry asks, waking one another up with soft kisses and warm words, and everything about it is so perfect that Harry has to ask.

But now he's still waiting for an answer as Niall stares at him, then at the ring, then back at him, his lips parted in shock. He wants to say yes, he really does, because he loves Harry more than life itself, and if he could wake up next to the curly-haired boy for the rest of his life it would be a dream. He knows that marriage could work, because Harry is sweet and loving and smart and something about the two of them just works together, but something holds him back. Something that reminds him of his parents' marriage, or failed marriage, and how much pain it caused them, and how he just doesn't want that with Harry.

But somehow, through all of this fear and worry, he focuses on Harry, on the way he's watching him with so much love and vulnerability and hope, and he's able to choke out a yes.

*****

It's been a year since Niall said "I do" to Harry, and when he wakes up on their anniversary he knows he would do it again and again, because marrying Harry was the best decision he's ever made.

It's been a year of cuddly mornings, of waking the other up with eskimo kisses and burying deep underneath the blankets until it's time for breakfast.

It's been a year of slow dancing in the kitchen to those hopelessly romantic songs Harry introduces Niall to.

It's been a year of silly arguments over whose turn it is to do the dishes and what not, and the hours of bliss that follow as they make up.

They moved into a new house this year, a place all their own with a big kitchen and a cozy bedroom and a fireplace the two enjoyed cuddling up in front of.

They spent their first Christmas together as a married couple in their pajamas, huddled together under a blanket exchanging gifts.

They briefly discussed starting a family, but decided it was too early for such a big step, so instead they got a kitten, to start small.

It's been the most perfect year of Niall's life, better than he ever could have imagined. He wakes up on the morning of the anniversary feeling slightly guilty, sort of distant from the beautiful curly-haired boy sleeping soundly next to him. He feels guilty because he knows he once doubted this, that one year and six months ago when Harry asked Niall to marry him, he paused. He doubted it, even if it was for a second. It was so stupid of him to ever think that he and Harry wouldn't make it, look at them now, a year later and still happier than they've ever been. He almost said no, and that thought makes him almost sick to his stomach until Harry stirs beside him.

"Good morning, love," Harry mumbles drowsily, one of Niall's favorite sounds in the world. He feels Harry's nose nudge his cheek, his lips just brushing a sleepy kiss to the older boy's skin.

"G'morning," Niall grins. His eyes close and for a moment it feels just like the morning when Harry asked him to marry him, so much so that he gets the same quiver in his stomach.

"Happy anniversary," Harry whispers next. Niall's eyes flutter open, met with a pair of bright green eyes blinking back expectantly. It's so clear that Harry loves him so so much and Niall feels so guilty for ever doubting that and finally the words are spilling out.

"I almost said no," Niall blurts out. Harry crinkles his nose adorably in confusion.

"Huh?"

"When you proposed. I almost- well I wasn't going to say no because you're perfect and we're in love, but I didn't know what to say. I was scared, and my first instinct wasn't a yes." Niall sighs and turns towards Harry, taking his face gingerly in his hands and kissing him softly. "It was stupid of me to be scared, and I'm sorry I ever doubted us, even for a second. Marrying you was the best decision of my life, I just want you to know," Niall whispers. When he pulls back Harry's still watching him calmly.

"I know," Harry states simply. Niall cocks his head in confusion. "I could see it in your eyes, you were panicking." Niall blushes slightly, feeling guilty for putting Harry through that much stress. He should have known that Harry could read him so easily.

"But," Harry continues softly. "You still said yes. That's how I knew we would make it, no matter how scared or confused or lost we might get, we always come back to each other, we trust each other. I knew you had your doubts, but I also knew you loved me, and that's enough for me, it'll always be enough." Harry grins to end his point, and Niall feels like he might be on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted us. I love you so much," he whispers again, throat thick with emotion as Harry presses his lips against his neck.

"Shh," Harry shushes him. "Quiet down so I can make love to you, like we should be doing on the day of our anniversary." Niall chuckles and obliges, because Harry's right, really, they'll always come back to each other, and Niall would do it again and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Narry married life. Hope you enjoyed this daily serving of fluff, I haven't written in a while so it felt nice :)


End file.
